


Stay With Me

by Basketballer3511



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Choking, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Power Bottom Will Graham, Riding, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Will doesn't push them off the cliff. He lets Hannibal escape and hopes that Hannibal is where he wants him to be when he reaches him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

"It's beautiful" Will says, looking deep into Hannibal's eyes, reveling in the devotion Hannibal shows him. He lays his head on Hannibal's chest, pushing Hannibal as close to him as he can, the blood soaking their clothes. 

His wounds began to throb, a faint hum as Hannibal's sturdy body presses into his. He leans forward to place an arm around Hannibal's neck, their breathing ragged as they touch so intimately, so freely for the first time in their relationship. 

Hannibal is boneless in Will's embrace, letting the other man guide him closer. Letting Will make the decision to allow them to bare each other to one another. 

"Will" Hannibal's voice called out, hands placed on Will's waist, gripping onto his shirt, as if he was scared that Will would let go and the bluff would no longer be eroded. 

"I'm not letting go" Will whispered into his neck, proving his point by gripping Hannibal closer to him. "You may not be able to promise that" Hannibal responded, regardless he nestled his face into Will's hair, gripping onto the curls. 

"Don't run from me" Will asked, eyes heartbreakingly vulnerable as he looked into Hannibal's. "No longer" Hannibal promised, truthful in his words, but the challenge this posed was great. Will nodded at him, hands now placed on both sides of Hannibal's face, lips grazing Hannibal's as the high from killing still thrummed in his veins. 

Their lips connected, barely touching, but the rest of them was pressed close to one another, eyes and hands devouring each other as they were free to touch, to feel how the other felt against them. Slowly their lips connected fully, intricately weaving together. The taste of copper, sweat, and love poured into the kiss. 

Will pulled back, heart pounding against his ribs as he looked into Hannibal's face. Will's eyes were wild, as if all of his senses had been electrified to another notch. Hannibal's eyes were still closed, basking in the kiss as he was allowing their touch to marinate.

"Go to Wolf trap, I'll meet you there" Will told him, pressing another kiss into Hannibal's mouth. What started as a hasty kiss, blossomed into another tender touch. 

"Go" Will told him, but his hands lingered on Hannibal's, the tips of his fingers brushing Hannibal's sweater for the last time that night as he watched Hannibal disappear into the shadows. 

He's slow getting into the house. Without his entire sense encompassed by thoughts of Hannibal and the feeling of Hannibal against him, his injuries are brought to light. Ringing heavily as he lets out grunts until he makes it to a phone. 

"Jack, he's dead" is all Will says before hanging up, knowing that the signal would be traced and an army of agents would soon be swarming the place. He rested on the chair, pressing a trembling hand to the wound on his chest. He tilted his head back, ears straining to hear the sirens that would soon interrupt the night. 

"Where's Hannibal?" is Jack's first question when he sees Dolarhyde's bled out body on the ground. "Escaped, while I was looking over my injuries." Will makes sure his tone is venomous, bitter as he acknowledges that he let Hannibal escape a second time.

Jack grimly nods, a burdened sigh leaving his mouth. 

Will's cleaned up, medic taking care of his injuries. Ensuring him that they aren't life threatening. Will let's himself be pushed around like a child, lets Jack and the rest of the FBI get the reassurance that Will is on their side. It was the monster that is Hannibal Lecter that had done this to Francis, while Will lay bleeding from his wounds. 

He stayed for a day in the hospital, nodding to the doctor, and only being spiteful enough so that Jack was reassured that it was the Will Graham he knew in front of him. "Where do you think he could be?" Jack asked, seat propped right in front of Will's hospital bed. 

"He's gone Jack, probably already on his way to Europe or an island somewhere" Will said with a wince, his injured cheek hurt as he moved the muscles. "He could still be lingering" Jack insisted. "Let him go, Jack. This is the last time any of us will deal with Hannibal Lecter" Will said, an air of finality in his statement. 

Jack sighed and nodded. "We just needed your testimony and for you to heal. One of those things is completed, now it's the healing" Jack said to him, patting his leg before getting up and quietly shutting the door. 

Will left soon after. His time under the FBI's microscope for now was lessened. He now could go to to the home he had wistfully ached for. A part of him was sure. Convinced that Hannibal wouldn't be waiting for him at his home, instead gone, making Will chase after him again. Will didn't know if he could spend his entire life running, but he knew he would. Molly and Walter seemed so far away, an image he had procured when he needed it, but now every part of him was bare, his true nature fully embraced. 

Smoke rising into the sky, wistfully caught in the air as Will hopefully watched it. He held his breath as he entered his old home, breathing in the scent of a house that hadn't be used in a long time. Just lingering smells and memories.

Will's eyes trailed over the empty shelves, the fireplace lit and flames dancing. "You're finally home. I was afraid you were going to make me chase after you" Hannibal's deep voice filled the room, a charcoal grey sweater adorning his body, scars still a deep red. 

"We're done running" Will replied, dropping himself into Hannibal's arms, burrowing his face into his sweater. "He's home" Chiyoh's voice greeted him, breaking him from Hannibal's embrace. "He is" Hannibal replied to Chiyoh with a smile, voice wavering as he looked at Will as if he wasn't truly there, but merely a hallucination. 

"Don't squeeze to hard, his bullet wound is still healing" Chiyoh told Will, eyes squinting at the man in front of her. Will nodded, glancing at Hannibal. "She's still very protective of me" Hannibal told him. Will let himself smile, thinking back to their conversation so long ago. 

"I made a light dinner for us. I was hopeful in thinking you'd return" Hannibal told him, hand placed on Will's lower back as he guided him to the kitchen. "I was hopeful as well. I wasn't one hundred percent sure you'd be here" Will admitted. "It seems we both underestimated one another" Hannibal responded, eyes staring lovingly at Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! My ideas for this fic are that Will and Hannibal stay at Wolf Trap until Hannibal recovers and this is just a fic of what they go through during that time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack officially asks Will to help him find Hannibal and Will enjoys having Hannibal to himself

"I was told that Molly Graham is no longer her name" Jack's booming voice says to Will as he enters his office with Will already seated. Will takes a deep breath, waits for Jack to sit before responding. "I was never going to go back as the Will Graham she had come to love, especially not after what happened with Dolarhyde." The unspoken addition of what happened with Hannibal lingered in the air, but Will had been adamant that he had little to add to help make Jack's profile more complete. 

Jack nodded. "Will you get your dogs?" he asked, settling back into his chair. Will nodded, giving Jack his first genuine smile since Jack had seen him. "That'll be good. Clear your mind." Will gave a bitter nod. "Clear it, so that you can have me doing what you want me to do?" Will asked, a mocking smile on his face. 

"Hannibal Lecter is still out there" Jack replied. "And you want me to help you find him... again?" Will asked, already knowing the answer, but waiting for Jack to say it anyways. "Yes" Jack tiredly told him, an almost apologetic look on his face. 

"Jack wants me looking for you" Will told Hannibal, sipping whiskey as he looked at Hannibal, the fireplace lighting his features and bathing him in an orange glow. Chiyoh had long since retreated to a room upstairs, leaving the two to rest on Will's old bed. 

"No surprise there" Hannibal responded, nose taking in the scent of the vintage wine Will had picked up for him earlier. "No" Will responded, reaching a timid hand over to rest over Hannibal's. Hannibal's lip curled up, securing his hand over Will's. 

"I don't want us to keep talking in-between the lines. We both know what we want. I chose you and you chose me long before" Will determinedly told him. "I did and I will again and again" Hannibal responded. 

"Jack will probably have people watching the house" Will told Hannibal taking a large sip out of his glass. "Most likely, but he will be slow and calculating before he tries to take me away once he sees me" Hannibal responded. 

"I'm surprised you've tolerated my bed" Will said conversationally. "It makes quite a racket" Hannibal responded to him. "We could probably make it creak more" Will said to him, taking a sip as he let the words he implied marinate in the air. "I'm afraid I will become overcome with the desire to break it." "Well then you must be careful to hold in that desire" Will responded with a teasing look, teeth bared as he smiled, a smile of a predator to Hannibal. 

Will's neck was thrown back, both hands placed on Hannibal's chest as he shifted his body down, enjoying the wet drag of Hannibal's cock burning his insides. Anyone who was watching the house would see through the window, Will's back coiled as the pleasure raced through him. See his mouth open in moans of ecstasy, the feeling of being filled and consumed so wholly by Hannibal, transcended him and connected the two's bodies physically for the first time. 

Hannibal and Will were conjoined, two sides of the same coin and tonight they were connected beyond ways that they could have predicted, both reaching a metaphysical point of pleasure. Hannibal's hands lay loosely placed on Will's hips, his face worshipping Will as the other man lost himself and took all of the control from Hannibal. 

Will reached down, pressing erratic kisses to Hannibal's mouth. Panting as he collapsed momentarily over Hannibal. Hannibal traced a finger over Will's stretched rim, circling the puffy, reddened area as Will keened in his arms. Will let out a breathless sigh when he forced himself back up, Hannibal's thick cock pushing back in all the way as Will settled himself down so that Hannibal's legs rested against his ass and his hips were on both sides of Will's spread open legs. 

Will reached a shaking hand, grabbing lightly on Hannibal's throat and making him look directly up at Will. "Fuck me" Will asked, a light tremble in his lips. "Please" he added, his eyes wide and falsely innocent as he dragged his hands through Hannibal's hairy chest. "You're so beautiful like this Will" Hannibal grunted, giving an experimental thrust of his hips, causing Will to jolt up and force himself more firmly down on Hannibal. 

He got up from his position, his back no longer against the sheets that were soaked in sweat and clumsily applied lube. He was chest to chest with Will, holding the other man close to him. Will scrambled to hold onto Hannibal as the other mans cock dragged through his raw body, pulling out almost all the way, forcing Will to clench onto nothing as he moaned for Hannibal to fill him up again. 

"I will my boy" Hannibal promised, burying himself back into Will at a frightening fast speed, leaving Will to grunt out in pleasure. The only thoughts and words left in his vocabulary was "fuck,""Hannibal," and "please." 

The fire dimly lit the room, as Hannibal and Will nestled together. Will's head was placed on Hannibal's chest as he ran his fingers from his stomach back to his collarbones. Hannibal had his chin rested on top of Will's head, fingers threading through Will's hair, still damp with sweat. 

"I think we need to go somewhere with a sturdier bed" Will whispered, turning so his chest was resting on top of Hannibal's, eyes drooping as he looked into the other man's eyes. "I agree with you" Hannibal responded, smiling down at Will, tracing his thumb over Will's lips that had become swollen from all the biting it had endured. Will reached forward to press a kiss to Hannibal's lips, catching the other man off guard. He was still getting used to the intimacy that Will now willingly gave him. 

"Goodnight Hannibal" Will said to him, pressing a last kiss on the corner of Hannibal's mouth. "Goodnight Will" Hannibal responded, pressing a kiss to Will's back as he turned and placed himself against Hannibal's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will enjoys a lazy day in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to do one more chapter, let me know if you guys would like to see that

"Where are you going?" Will's groggy voice causes Hannibal to look up, eyes quickly glancing down to where Will grabs at his wrist, stopping him from moving. "The dogs need to be let out" Hannibal responds, thumb pressing soothing touches to the top of Will's hand. 

"Come back to bed after, I'll make it worth your while" Will mumbles, letting Hannibal's wrist go and turning his face back into his pillow. As Hannibal lets the dogs out, his mind as it often does drifts to thoughts of Will and what his promise entails. 

Hannibal crept into the bed, the frame squeaking as he settles in next to Will. "You're cold" Will murmurs, moving close to Hannibal. Hannibal's breath is taken away when Will throws himself on top of Hannibal, blankets framing both of them. 

Hannibal instantly feels his cold upper body heat up under Will's body. Hannibal runs fingers through Will's hair, Will groaning at the feeling of having his scalp massaged. Hannibal expected that Will would start gaining full consciousness, but he soon found that Will remained sprawled on top of Hannibal's body. 

Will would wake up periodically, mumbling nonsensical words and pressing sloppy kisses onto Hannibal's lips, before promptly falling asleep again. Hannibal rubbed soothing hands on Will's back, before resting them and reveling in the feel of Will's skin on his own. His senses soon became attuned to the feeling of Will drooling on the area between his neck and shoulder. Hannibal let out a soft chuckle, sinking deeper into the sheets and lulling himself into sleep since he figured they would be in bed far longer then he had anticipated.


End file.
